monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpion Girl
Scorpion Girl is a scorpion monster that roams the Safina desert, encountered in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. They appear to be quite aggressive and have been known to attack both men and women alike. This could be due to their hardy nature and their hostile habitat where food can be a very scarce resource. Biography When Luka reaches the Safina desert, the Scorpion Girl shows up to suck his semen dry. The fake hero manages to hold his own in the dry region and is able to turn her into a normal scorpion. Sara later reveals that a Scorpion Girl attacked her in the desert before Granberia came to her rescue, fending off the opposing monster, stating she’s “only skilled at running”. Monsterpedia Entry “An insect-based monster that lives in the desert. Designed to live in arid regions, her shell is very durable. Equipped with powerful scissors, it’s very difficult to run away once held down. In addition, her tail contains a very powerful venom that can kill her prey with ease, but since squeezing the semen out of her prey would not be possible if they were dead, she instead uses a small amount to simply paralyze her catch. The tip of her tail is able to open to enable a man’s penis to fit inside. She is able to manipulate the flesh inside of her tail, and quickly pump him with her strong tail muscles to force a man to ejaculate. She will continue to feed on the man until he dies, making her one of the most feared desert monsters. Unique among other insect-based monsters, she reproduces by taking the semen squeezed out into her tail and injects it directly into her oviduct using the tip of her tail.” Attacks Scorpion Blowjob: Normal attack, will trigger facial bukkake on losing. Scorpion Tit Fuck: Normal attack, will trigger chest bukkake on losing. Venom Tail: Status attack which causes paralysis. *Climb: Triggers bind status and leads to Petra Scorpio on the next turn. Petra Scorpio: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview A troublesome foe due to her Venom Tail, causing paralysis; Sylph is necessary to avoid it. However, her Petra Scorpio can pose another problem; she reveals an opening in her tail and mounts him, and if Luka does not Struggle, it leads to a KO. With Sylph, Struggle, and Death Sword Chaos Star, Scorpion Girl should not be too much of a hassle. If Luka succumbs, she will reveal the true nature of her tail before pinning Luka and sucking his penis dry. In the end, she extracts all his semen, resulting in his death and he becomes a dried corpse left in the desert. Evaluation “You were made into the Scorpion Girl's food? How miserable... Did you enjoy being sucked dry? She only has two annoying moves. Her Venom Tail and Petra Scorpio. You can nullify her tail with Sylph. As for the other, you need to struggle as soon as she climbs on top of you. If you delay for even a turn, you will be raped. If you are paralyzed when this happens... Well, you can guess at the result. Another tactic could be to overwhelm her with your skills before she has a chance to counter attack. A little bit riskier, but it may work out. The chance of a quick loss is high, so choose wisely... The safest plan may be to use Sylph. Now go, oh brave Luka. Don't be defeated by the heat, or an insect...” Trivia *When requested, Venom Tail will be followed by random attacks as the requested attack deals no damage at all. *'Petra Scorpio' seems to be a reference to the fact that Luka is paralyzed as petra is Greek for “stone”. *Bukkakes 3 through to 5 aren’t achievable through normal gameplay due to the positions not being available in battle for 3 and 4, while the criteria for 5 is simply nullified by the losing scene. *Bukkake 5 is also only available for her second pose. *Scorpion Girl is the only bisexual monster in the game who’s not a boss. However, this is debatable considering her interaction with Sara seems to be in the means for food as opposed to any sexual activity whatsoever. Weakening Sara via sexual activity doesn’t seem like it would be beyond the Scorpion Girl, however. Gallery ARDkOxn.png|Scorpion girl`s attack cut-in in Paradox Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Insects Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Safina